<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pandora's Box by AriGoddessofNight17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502223">Pandora's Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriGoddessofNight17/pseuds/AriGoddessofNight17'>AriGoddessofNight17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:03:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriGoddessofNight17/pseuds/AriGoddessofNight17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A wicked collection of tomione in general. My personal gift to Frozenbeans &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenbeans/gifts">frozenbeans</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well here it is. A heavily inspired box. This is dedicated to Frozenbeans. Thank you for being an inspiration, I love you!!! Without further ado, my ever fun box of tomione drabbles and such. Most with mature ratings and some questionable tags. I thought I just put them here since I been quite inspired despite this horrible pandemic going on. I hope everyone is being safe and for those who are sick please stay home, I wish you all a speedy recovery.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Pandora's Box</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>~Blasphemy~</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Xxxxxxxxxxxxx</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The heaviness sunk within her. There was no use in shoving her weight against the door. Tears welling as a plea died upon those lips. The dark dress did little to cover from the cold harsh room. Her knees scraping against the damp cement. The weight of chains holding her down. It left red marks upon her skin from indentation. The inner magic was naught. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A voice spoke out in the darkness. Sharp yet calculated. The young woman stayed put. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was witnessed that you, Hermione Granger summoned the Demon out in this world. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The curls didn't hide the scoff as she shook her head. She tried to get the words out. It was raspy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're wrong. I was falsely accused. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Miss Parkinson is in disagreement with that statement. As the minister's daughter she is unable to lie. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione dared look into the eyes of the speaker. Her gasp doing little to hide the shock. That rendered her speechless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man came into the light. A tall dark haired man. Pale unblemished skin. The red eyes staring back. The sensuous lips curved mockingly. All she could think of one word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Demon</b>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Demon. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Demon</em>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her body bolted only to wear her weight down. A shriek escaping. Fear seeping into her veins. Her senses snapped instantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why you called, my dear. Don't act as if you didn't want me to come. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Icy fingers gripped her chin. She closed her eyes tightly. The scent of him ensnaring. It wasn't vile. She couldn't help but inhale. Cedar, smoke and something spicy. Instinct caused her to open her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This creature was too close for comfort. Still it was wrong. She didn't call out for this demon. It was a lie that got placed onto her. It's been days since she had been locked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't call you. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your blood signature begs to differ, </span>
  <em>
    <span>witch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione narrowed her eyes before she spat out at his feet. Even if her magic was subdued by these chains, she wouldn't go down. Not like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look at me, Demon. Clearly I'm unable to do much but rot in here. I wouldn't call on you. A fool would only do that and I'm no fool. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those sharp nails dug into her, no doubt making her bleed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm quite a sharp tongue on you. Why deny when it's your blood that I still can </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To emphasise the point, the wet appendage trailed her jawline catching her droplets. Hermione shivered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demon pulled back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"While the ritual wasn't perhaps done by you. There is no changing that your blood was used to invoke my coming here. I'm here at a price. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've nothing to offer to the likes of you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His smile was malicious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your soul or your virginity. Either works since you are a pure witch. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione felt the heat flushing her face. It was downright unheard of. Not to mention everything she goes against. Blasphemy one would say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She caught his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Over my dead body. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lent closer, lips nearly brushing hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That would be too easy. No. I want you to feel exactly what I plan to do to you. Only then you'll be at my mercy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione couldn't do naught but stare, appalled by his words. His finger wrapping around a single curl. Those eyes glinting in cruel amusement. Silence stretching as if it were to enhance the dreaded moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her blood was rushing but she couldn't even get past point A to chance to point B. It was almost as if fate decided to be against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Riptide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So horcrux ritual gone wrong. In which Tom experience being tossed into a new reality.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there is actually a couple more parts to this. I just wanted to throw that out there. This is definitely a different vibe. I hope everyone enjoys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~Riptide~</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>   Part 1</em>
</p><p>Xxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p><br/>
A rubbling sound rounded the chamber of secrets. A loud hiss echoed off the walls. A warning. The ground shaking on the edge of the circle. </p><p>Tom watched with raising alarm. Instantly he held tightly onto the grimoir. A blinding light surrounding him. The body of Mrtyle Warren flashing before his eyes. Something like befuddlement washed over him. </p><p>This. Wasn't. Right. </p><p>Then with a shout and a distant hiss everything around him swirled. The wand he held falling away. His body felt heavy and so fragile. </p><p>The thrum of his pounding heart became erratic. Tom was unused to this sensation. So he writh under the influence. </p><p>Sudden cold air brushed against his skin. The first inhale bringing him to. Bolting, he sagged forward on his knees. His robes becoming dirt ridden. The sky a cloudy mass of gray. Waves crashing upon jagged rocks. Taking in the scene before him. </p><p>He screamed until it burned his lungs. The tint of pink tinging his cheeks. Pale fingers gripping tightly into the grass. The nails sinking into the earth. </p><p>He didn't know where to even begin. </p><p>Tom didn't know where he was. </p><p>Why the spell became so wrong. </p><p>Angrily, he tossed the dirt across the ground.</p><p>The bubuling of laughter catching in his throat. He didn't have a wand. Didn't have a thing to his name. </p><p>The Heir of Slytherin was at a bloody loss. </p><p>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p><br/>
Tom didn't recall how long he'd been walking. The hunger starting to creep within him. Night was beginning to fall. Yet through the woods he didn't even have a sense of direction. Everything looked exactly the same. </p><p>A snarl tore through him. </p><p>Just fucking great. </p><p>A sudden snapping of a branch had him turning. Cold dark eyes narrowed. He did not trust anything. </p><p>Yet a blonde hair young girl lept forward. Straight in front of him, arms outstretched. </p><p>He moved before she could touch him. </p><p>The little voice was soft but confused. </p><p>"You didn't have to move, I almost had it. "</p><p>Tom quirked an eyebrow. </p><p>"Excuse me? "</p><p>She tilted her head, while drawing her arm up. Pointing her tiny finger. It leveled with his body frame. </p><p>"The swirl lines. You are just like me. "She confirmed. </p><p>Like her? </p><p>He surveyed the child. </p><p>A youngling. </p><p>Witch. </p><p>He gave her a boyish grin. </p><p>"I see, now what's your name?"</p><p>A smile broke out. The blue of her eyes twinkling. </p><p>"Luna Lovegood. "</p><p>Silly child. </p><p>"I'm Tom. Say what are you doing alone here? "</p><p>No child should be out. Especially since night was quickly approaching. </p><p>Luna pressed her lips together. A frown. </p><p>"I'm not alone. I came with my caretaker. "</p><p>Then all of a sudden a wave a protective magic washed over Luna. Tom inhaled sharply, taking a step back. </p><p>A crackle sparked the air. The scent of lilac and something spicy lingered. He turned his focus to the newcomer. Alert. </p><p>A long wild curly dark haired woman came to view. She was petite, fair skin and dressed unlike anyone he ever seen. His breath caught. The attire she adorn was leatherclad and a thin corset top with a cloak upon her shoulder. Her brown eyes took him in. Everything about her radiating defensive. </p><p>"Who are you? "</p><p>Tom licked his lips, tilting his head. </p><p>He was just about to answer when Luna twirled with movement. </p><p>"That's Tom. He's like us. Can he come back with us? "</p><p>The woman pursed her lips, her fingers brushing the bridge of her nose. </p><p>"Did we not discuss that talking to strangers is not permitted? "</p><p>"Tom is no stranger. He's alone. "</p><p>The woman sighed before turning her eyes on Tom. An unknown wizard was still a dangerous one. She planned on keeping a close eye on this one. Her wand lowered a fraction, tone curt. </p><p>"Be as it may, Tom. There is only one village not far from here. It be wise to follow and retire. Sure looks like you need it. However, make no mistake that consequences of any threats will follow. "</p><p>Tom gave her a smirk. </p><p>"Dully noted Miss-"</p><p><br/>
"Granger. I'm Hermione Granger."</p><p>Luna twirled, pleased with the turn of events. Tom gave them a charming smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. </p><p>Xxxxxxxxx</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>